A Jungle Animal's Life
CoolZDane's movie spoof of "A Bug's Life". Cast *''Flik - Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Princess Atta - Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Dot - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Queen - Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Aphie - Baby Baboon (Tarzan)'' *''Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Hathi Junior (The Jungle Book)'' *''Mr. Soil - Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Dr. Flora - Winifred (The Jungle Book)'' *''Thorny - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Cornelius - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Louis (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Ant that gets tired - Melman (Madagascar)'' *''Hopper - Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Molt - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Grasshoppers - Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Hyenas (The Lion King), and Foosas (Madagascar)'' *''Thumper - Ed (The Lion King)'' *''Axel and Loco - Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King)'' *''Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' *''2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Cheetata and Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa)'' *''Blueberry Troop Kids - Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa), Baby Gorillas (Tarzan), Benny and Clyde (Jungle Cubs), Goliath II (Goliath II), Katie (Horton Hears a Who (2008)), Young Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion), Roo (Winnie the Pooh), Wolf Cubs (The Jungle Book)'' *''P.T. Flea - King Louie (The Jungle Book)'' *''Francis - Iago (Aladdin)'' *''Slim - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Heimlich - Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''Dim - Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Gypsy - Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Manny - Rafiki (The Lion King)'' *''Rosie - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''Tuck and Roll - Timon (The Lion King) and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Fly Brothers - The Vultures (The Jungle Book)'' *''Baby Maggots - Abu (Aladdin) and Mort (Madagascar)'' *''Harry and Bug friend - Bernard and Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Rajah (Aladdin)'' *''Mime Bug - Marty (Madagascar)'' *''Cockroach Waitress - Terk (Tarzan)'' *''Mosquito Waitress - Gloria (Madagascar)'' *''Slick - Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Kaa (The Jungle Book)'' *''Thud the Big Fly - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Bird - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Baby Birds as themselves'' *''Woody (in Outtakes) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' ''Chapters '1. Main Titles' '2. Simba's Invention' '3. Red Alert' '4. The lions Hyenas and Fossas Arrive' '5. On Trial' '6. Leaving Jungle Animal Island' '7. Simba's Flight' '8. Louie's Circus' '9. The City' '10. Jungle Animal Bar' '11. Flying Home' '12. The Jungle Animal Arrive' '13. Official Welcome' '14. "Squish me now"' '15. An Eagle Attacks' '16. Iago the Hero' '17. Nala's Apology' '18. Simba's Plan' '19. Building the Eagle' '20. Scar's Hideout' '21. The Celebration' '22. Louie Arrives' '23. The Lions Hyenas and Fossas Return' '24. To the Clubhouse' '25. Kiara Goes for Help' '26. Turning Back' '27. Lions Hyenas and Fossas ' Occupation' '28. Showtime' '29. Simba's Eagle Attacks' '30. Simba vs. Scar' '31. Animation Jungle Animal Battle' '32. Rain' '33. Scar's Demise' '34. Springtime' '35. End Credits' '36. Outtakes''' Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies-spoof